1. Field of t he Invention
This invention relates to a transfer mechanism and, more particularly, this invention relates to a conveyor right angle transfer mechanism having a plurality of "pop-up" tensioning strips and rails for re-directing the flow of articles on the conveyor. The tensioning strips which are operated by opposing end pulleys are raised while the rails are sequentially raised or lowered for transporting articles in a right angle direction responsive to the condition of the flow of articles along various portions of the conveyor. The flow-through jump transfer system of the present invention is efficient, economical, simply constructed and easily installed.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,520 issued to F. S. Greenlee on Sept. 17, 1985 teaches the vertical movements of the belts by drive sheaves mounted on a common base. The drive sheaves raise the pulleys which support the belts. However, the Greenlee patent lacks the separate raising or tensioning of the belt above the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,777 issued to J. T. Jepsen on July 9, 1974 teaches the tensioning of a band or belt while keeping the end pulleys at their original positions. The tensioning of the belt is accomplished not by a "pop-up" type support member, but by rotatable pulleys which are raised by piston cylinders. However, the Jepsen patent is not even concerned with the use of a tensioned band between conveyor rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,597 issued to O. G. Jeddeloh on Aug. 22, 1960 teaches an unloading device for a multi-deck conveyor employing belts which are guided over roller-equipped rails and raised by pivotable links.